Ninja storm Christmas
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: The Rangers decide on an old fashioned christmas in the mountains. Wishs are made, and the rangers wonder if they have a christmas angel looking after them, when their closest hearts desires are realized.
1. christmas plans

The snow was falling softly, in gentle flakes that the gang was enjoying. The two trucks moved down the dirt road, they were on their way to Sensai's cabin for Christmas. Three days before the holiday and the gang had decided to spend it together, in a cabin enjoying an old fashioned holiday. The back of the trucks were packed, with all they would need, and presents.

Blake had driven the navy blue one, beside him was Dustin, and Shane. Soft Christmas music was playing, and the guys were singing along. The mountains loomed ahead, and it's snow covered peaks glistened in the dim light that tried to peak through the clouds.

Hunter drove the crimson truck, and he had Tori with him. As Cam had gone with his dad to visit relatives for the holidays in Japan. Hunter was smiling as he drove, he listened to the christmas music playing, remembering the last one he had had with his parents, and Blake as a family. It would be good to get away and enjoy this holiday with his new family.

Tori sat there, watching the snow fall, enjoying the warmth of the heat inside the cab. She had a secret wish, and if she believed in Santa she would have ask for it. Too bad there wasn't one, then she might actually get it. Off to the side she saw a deer, walking in the snow, stopping now and then to eat. It turned and looked at the truck that was disturbing it's peace and then ran off.

Blake was driving behind his brother. He was excited, as soon as the holiday was over he was off to Europe to race. If it hadn't been for becoming a power ranger and meeting the others, he wouldn't have his dream. He glanced at his friends, and smiled. They all had a bond that nothing could ever tear apart.

Shane keeping sucking on a candy cane, and watching the snow. He looked like a kid rather than the young man he was supposed to be. He was lost in his own thoughts about what he wanted for Christmas.

Dustin sat between his two friends and bro's. His wishes were simple, and he hoped he would get them. He remembered the day before when he had run about town, looking for the best presents for his friends. He hoped they would like them. He couldn't wait to get a turkey leg. Of course he might have to wrestle Hunter or Shane for it.

When they pulled up in front of the large cabin they all got excited and began to pull on their coats and jump from the trucks. Hunter ran up to the front door, and using the key he opened it. Everyone pushed him inside and looked around. It was a nice place, large comfortable front room. Large fireplace and rustic furniture with big soft cushions. Off to the right was a small kitchen, with a wood burning stove, and a pump and a large table. There were shelves full of canned goods, all knew about the storm shelter below it, with dried foods, and potatoes and vegetables that were canned.

There was a loft, that ran around the top floor. Divided by rice paper partians that were designed with animals and scenes from Japan. There were mats to sleep on. Everyone turned and rushed back outside to gather up the stuff they had brought and bring it inside. Laughter rang out as the young people unloaded the trucks.


	2. a dog

The sky was overcast and the five young people didn't care. They ran and chased each other through the snow, throwing snowballs, and having a friendly war. Laughter ran out, in the clear crisp air.

After an hour of being outside, Tori went inside to make hot chocolate for everyone. She wanted to make some lunch and warm up. The boys continued their fight.

"Who wants some hot chocolate?" Yelled Tori, and the boys turned to her. All smiling and ran towards the porch.

"Did you fix lunch too?" Ask Shane as he walked in the cabin. It was warm and inviting, the heat from the fireplace, and the crackling fire brightened the room. The boys took off their coats, and hug them by the door. They all went to the table and grabbed their hot chocolate and roast beef sandwiches and went to sit before the fire. Sitting around on large brightly colored cushions, on a big rug.

"How about after lunch we go and find a tree?"

"Great idea Blake, soon as we eat. Then we can make some popcorn, and make stringers for the tree."

"I'd rather eat it." Said Shane as he took a large bite of his sandwich.

"No kidding. We brought some board games to play tonight."

"Hey I brought a tv, and plenty of batteries." Tori turned to Dustin.

"Dustin! A tv? How is that part of an old fashioned christmas?"

"Hey I also brought a vcr and some movies." The other guys grinned. Tori just looked at them and frowned.

"I give up." She gazed into the fire, and ate as the boy joked with each other.

After lunch the boys went into the forrest with an ax to find the perfect tree. Tori stay ed behind, to decorate the room. She hung garlen around the room, and up the handrail to the stair case. Stockings on the fireplace. She opened the box of ornaments....She picked them up one at a time and looked at them. They had bought the plain wooden round ornaments, and then all had decorated them. Each revealed a lot about the owner. She smiled.

Hunter turned back and returned to the cabin. He came up to the front and saw a dog there, it looked at him, and wagged it's tail. Hunter leaned down and called softly to the dog. It came over to him, looking up with what looked like a smile on his face.

"Well boy, what are you doing out in this weather?" He checked and found no color, and the dog was skinny. "Come on boy, I bet you would like some food." The dog followed him onto the porch and into the cabin. Tori turned and looked at him, and then the dog.

"I see you found a new friend."

"Yes, I think he would like some canned stew." Hunter went towards the little kitchen and hunted around for a bowl to put it in. He found two old plastic ones, he filled one with water and the other with the stew. The dog sat there waiting for him, wagging it's tail.

"Good boy, eat up." Hunter came into the other room, and looked at Tori. "Need any help?"

"Well you could pop the popcorn if you want. Or string the cranberries."

"No good with needles, but I can work on the popcorn." He smiled at his fellow blond and went for the popper.


	3. Dustin's secret wish

While Blake and Shane were arguing about which tree was the one to chop down. Dustin found himself following a rabbit. The rabbit kept hopping and Dustin kept going, getting further away from the other two.

"Blake, that tree is not the one."

"Oh and yours is? Look at that limb there, why it's crooked. In fact the tree leans to the left."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not.."

"Does too, and this fir would be perfect." He swung the ax a the base of the tree. Shane yelled, as the ax bit into the wood.

"You cheated, now we have to take that one. Dustin did you see what he did?" He looked around but the yellow ranger was no where in sight. "Now where did he go?"

"Maybe he is looking for pinecones like he was supposed to." Shane stood there watching Blake chop down the tree.

Dustin followed the rabbit, and suddenly he tripped over something and went sprawling. He spit out a face mouth full of snow and wiped his eyes. In front of him, was the rabbit looking at him.

"Why are you following me?" Dustin's mouth opened, and he couldn't believe it.

"Oh man, I must have hit my head, rabbits don't talk."

"Says who? What do you know of rabbits, are you one?"

"No, but I have read about them." The rabbit stomped his foot on the snow, his nose twitching.

"And just who writes the books? Humans. Want to know the truth about rabbits ask one."

"Hey dude, no offense. I didn't know. Man no is going to believe me, if I tell them."

"Why?"

"They think I am stupid, simple."

"Ah my friend, you are neither. You have had a wish for a long time, that never came true. At least yet."

"To win a championship?"

"No, to be like others. I will tell you something." The rabbit leaned over and touched Dustins hand. "Now you will see what I know to be true. Your future my friend. Dustin watched and listened to the rabbit.

"One day several years from now, a great fire will burn a building, you will save five people that day, and carry a scar on your shoulder for it for the rest of your life. Your first born son, will be a scientist, a brilliant one, and he will develope the cure for the eboli virus. Your grandson will one day travel to the stars and discover a new race of beings, and bring back import discovers for mankind. None would be if not for you. You are a unique person, with a rare gift. That is your gift for this christmas.

"Wow, I mean, oh man. That is so cool. I can't believe it, my boy? Grandson? I will help others?"

"You do now, you make a difference, in many lives including your friends."

"Thank you. Are you really a rabbit? The rabbit smiled and transformed into an angel. He took Dustin's hand and helped him up. Dustin stood looking at the angel that stood there, a brilliant glow around him, his wings shining.

"No, as you can see, I was sent to you. Never doubt yourself again." Dustin smiled up at the angel, and the angel faded away. Dustin began to walk back to his friends, his mind going over what he had discovered that day. He wouldn't share that with them, he knew they wouldn't believe him. But they would know in time.

Hunter was sitting by the fire, eating popcorn, and stringing a few pieces. Tori watched him as he used a cookie cutter to make sugar cookies, she plained to bake them, color them and hang them on the tree. The dog came and sat down at Hunter's feet, who was sitting in the rocking chair.

"Hey boy, did you enjoy your lunch?" The dog wagged his tail.

"Hunter, quit eating that popcorn!" He looked over at her and smiled guiltily and she smiled back. Just as he pulled a silly face at her. "You idiot."

"Tori put the cookies on the cookie pan and slid them in the oven. She came over to the sofa, and picked up the bowl of cranberries, and needle and thread, and began to string them. She glanced at Hunter and their gazes locked.

"This is going to be a very good christmas, Tori. I know that you and Dustin and Shane have family to spend it with and chose to spend it with us."

"Hunter, you are family. It was an easy choice this year. This is a special, magical christmas for us. Who knows where we will be next year." Hunter got up and came over and sat next to Tori.

"Tori, are you worried that Blake will go away and not ask you to be his girl?"

"No. I think Blake should follow his heart, and that is racing motocross for him."

"I don't want to see you get hurt Tori." Tori looked up at Hunter, and smiled a sad smile.

"Blake doesn't have my heart." Hunter studied her for a moment.

"I thought that the two of you would get together."

"No, never happen. The right one for both of us is still waiting." Hunter saw the soft tender look in her eyes, and he began to lean towards her, as her face came towards his. Just before their lips could touch, the door flew open, and the rest of the gang came in, carrying the tree. Dustin with a thoughtful look on his face.


	4. In a nearby cabin

Tori watched the boys bring in the tree, and set it up. They were all talking, and good naturedly arguing like brothers. She went to the door and got her coat. Hunter looked at her.

"Where you going?"

"Just for a walk, been inside too close to that old woodburning stove. Time to cool off, and just enjoy the quiet of the woods." Hunter glanced at the other boys, and then back at her.

"Want some company?" Tori looked at him, there was something in her eyes that Hunter didn't quite understand.

"Maybe later, after dinner." She smiled at him, and he returned it. Just as Blake looked up and saw it. His lips turned down, and tightened. He walked over to Tori, smiling goofy at her.

"Tori, I was thinking of looking for a yule log, we could go together."

"I really want to go alone. I have some things to think about. You guys already been outside for awhile. Talk to you later." She turned and left, turning her collar up around her neck. She walked off the porch and into the snow, as soft flakes of snow fell on her. She walked towards the woods, unaware of eyes that followed her.

"Hunter?" He turned to see his brother by his side.

"What?"

"Hunter, why?"

"You don't really love her, you are leaving her behind."

"Yeah, but still, you are my brother."

"Am I to give up the change for happiness because you once were attracted to Tori? What right do you have for that? You made your choice." Blake looked up at his brother, his eyes smokey.

"I just don't feel right about it."

"Blake, you go for your happiness, and let me go for mine."

"Alright Hunter. But don't expect me to say good luck." He turned and walked away.

Hunter turned and saw Dustin studying him. He walked over to the stairs and went upstairs and some privacy.

Several hours past, and Shane was cooking dinner, and the tree was decorated. It was quiet except for the crackling fire, and the sounds of nuts cracking. The boys were sitting eating nuts and watching the fire.

Hunter came down stairs and looked around. He could smell the smells of dinner coming from the kitchen. He glanced in as he came down the stairs, and found a mess with Shane in the middle. He was smiling as he worked at stiring a pot over the stove.

"Where is Tori?"

"She hasn't come back yet." Said Dustin. Hunter looked at the door, and went over and got his coat. The dog got up from beside the fire and came over. Hunter looked down, and petted the dog.

"Yeah, you can come. Help me find her will you." The dog looked up and seemed to grin. The two went out into the storm, that had gotten worse. The snow was swirling around, the sky darkening. Hunter walked towards the woods following the dog.

-

Shane looked into the living room, and at Dustin." Think we should go after them?"

"No, I am sure that Hunter will find her soon." Said Blake, with a sour look on his face. As he turned back to the magazine he was reading.

"If he doesn't get back in an hour, we will go looking." Said Dustin, as he went back to the 3D puzzle on the coffee table he was working on.

Hunter walked through the woods, he began to worry about Tori. He had a feeling, and it wasn't good. He followed the dog. It led him to another cabin, that had smoke coming from the chimney. He went up and knocked on the door. Footsteps sounded and then the door opened. A middle aged woman stood there. Her hair dark and fine lines showed on her face. She smiled at him.

"May I help you stranger?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had seen a young woman about 17 with blond hair, about so high?" The woman shook her head.

"I am sorry my boy. But no one has been around. It is cold out there. Would you care for some hot drink?" She stood aside and motioned to the room behind her.

"Well it is cold out, I could use something warm to drink." He followed her into the cabin, which was more expensive than the one he shared with the others. It looked lived in too. There were pictures on the walls, and things collected over the years around the room.

"Please have a seat, I will get you something warm to drink." She walked through another door, as Hunter went to sit on the sofa, with the embroided cushions. He warmed his hands by the fire, as he waited. He heard a womans voice singing in the kitchen, and he smiled. The tune sounded familar but he didn't know how. The front door opened and an older man came in, stripping off his coat as he stomped his feet on a rug. He turned as Hunter got to his feet. The man dropped his scarf to the floor stairing at Hunter.

"Who are you?" The older man came closer studying Hunter, as the older woman came back with two steaming cups in her hands.

"My name is Hunter Bradley. I am looking for a friend of mine, a girl."

"I haven't seen anyone out there. Where were you born?"

"I don't know. I am an orphan."

"Oh you poor boy. You have parents now right?" Ask the lady.

"Not anymore, they are dead."

" Nancy, we have been giving a miracle. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." The man looked at the woman, and she him. Hunter had been studying the man as well. The face was one he knew well, it was his own. An older version of himself.

"Hunter, you are our son. I feel it."

"If I am, why did you give me up?"

"We were very young, I was sixteen, and Dan was seventeen and my father hated Dan, and kept us apart. When the baby was born he stole it away. We searched when we finally were old enough, but never found you." She came up to Hunter, and there were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "My baby has come to us."

"Our son, is back. Do you have a birthmark on your left hip, shaped like a bell?"

"Yes."

"Then you are our son for certain. He had that birthmark, as do I and my father, and grandfather." Hunter looked at both, many emotions going through him at that moment. He had found his parents. They had not given him up because they didn't want him.

"You look just like Dan. Spitting image of him." She reached out and hugged him, and he held her close, smelling her scent of lavender. Dan stood there, and put his hand on his shoulder, his eyes misting.

" I have wanted to find you for so long. I never thought it would happen." Said Hunter as he stood there, between his two parents. "I have real family now."

"Yes, and a brother and sister too. We want to make it up to you."

"No need to, it's not your fault. I had good adoptive parents, and a adoptive brother. Until they died. Then it was just Blake and I. I don't want to cause problems for your family, I know it would be hard to explain."

"No Hunter. There will be no problems. You are our son, and from now on, all will know we have found our first born son."

For an hour they talked, they showed him pictures, and told him stories of the family. He could feel the love that existed there, for him. He in turn loved them.

Hunter pulled back. "I forgot for a moment. But I still have to find Tori. She is out in this storm for hours." Both his parents looked at him.

"Can we help?"

"No you stay inside where you will be safe, I will be back later."

"Is this your girlfriend, or wife?"

"I love her." Both smiled at him, remembering their early days.

Hunter moved to the door, and opened it, he glanced back at the two standing there. The dog followed him outside and into the storm.

"I'll be back." He walked into the woods, following the dog.


	5. interruptions

Hunter walked out into the storm, the dog at his heels. He pulled his collar up against his neck. Where was she, he thought to himself. the dog looked up at him, and barked, then began to move into the woods further. Hunter followed him again.

The snow swirled, and the temps were dropping, as the sun set, a full moon was rising in the sky, it's light reflecting off the bright snow. Hunter moved on, determined he would find her. He followed the dog, deeper into the woods.

Back at the cabin, Dustin was putting his coat, scarf, and cap on. Shane was putting his on, as he reached into his pocket and with a look of surprise pulled it out. He handed the letter to Blake.

"Sorry bro, I forgot to give this to you, it came for you just before we left." Blake looked at it, and opened it, he quickly scanned the letter, a bright smile on his face.

"Good news?"

"Yeah the best, Melini, she feels like I do, she is waiting for me."

"That girl, that is on the team?" Ask Shane?

"Yeah, she is fantastic, and hot. This is the best present I could get." Dustin looked at Blake, and wanted to punch him. He didn't want Tori to get hurt.

The guys went out into the storm, hoping to find Hunter and Tori safe somewhere. Blake walked along with this big smile on his face. Dustin turned to him.

"What is with you man? Your brother is out there, he could be hurt, not counting that Tori has been out there for hours." Blake turned to him.

"I am a happy man. What's with you? Sure I want my brother safe, but I am sure he is. Probably with Tori, making snow angels." The smile dropped from his face. Dustin looked over at Shane and walked on.

Hunter was beginning to feel like he had been out in this weather for weeks. He nolonger saw the beauty of the snow, but the danger it held. The dog wagged his tail and ran on. Hunter came around a tree, and heard the dog bark excitedly. Hunter hurried over.

He stopped and looked down, a hole about five feet deep, and down there sat Tori. His heart skipped a beat. "Tori! Are you alright?" She looked up at him. She tried to stand and fell over.

"Hunter! Get me out of here." He lay on the ground and hooked his heels under a down heavy branch of a tree.

"Take my hand Tori, I will get you out of there." She leaned against the sides, as she slowly got to her feet, and hobbled over to where he was. She reached up, and his hand grabbed hers. He began to lift her, as the bottom of the hole fell out, and disappeared, and Tori was frantic, as was Hunter. He couldn't afford to let her go now. He held on, and pulled, as he got her to the top, she reached for his shoulders, as he pulled her to the safety of the top. She sat there, gasping, as Hunter moved to get her further away from the edge.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close, as she wrapped hers around him. Her head curved into his neck, and she could smell the scent of his aftershave lotion. "I was so afraid, that no one would find me."

"I have been looking for hours for you. I am sure the others are too now. I was afraid that I had lost you. Before I had the chance to say....." Tori looked up at him.

"Say what?" His eyes warm, and she could get lost in them, as she gazed into them.

"That I love you."

"Hunter....."

"I shouldn't have said that." Hunter turned away. "I need to get you back to the cabin."

"No, you don't understand Hunter. You just offered me the one thing I wanted for Christmas. Your love."

"Do you mean, you might feel something for me?" Tori put her hand up and caressed his cheek.

"I love you, have from the moment I saw you." He pulled her closer and his lips coming down to meet hers when they heard Dustin who was coming into view.

"There you guys are! Tori are you alright?" Tori looked up at Hunter, and she smiled. She watched Hunters lips, forming words just for her.

"I'll get that kiss later."

On their way back, Hunter had told the others about what he had found. They had stopped at the cabin, as Hunter and Dustin had taken turns carrying Tori, who had sprung her ankle. She also had a bump on her forehead, and a bad headache.

In the clearing, Hunter handed Tori to Dustin and ran to what was left of the cabin. Only a chimney stood, and old burnt wood around it. "It can't be, this is the place. I was here just hours ago!"

"Maybe it's not the one, Hunter."

"I tell you it is! There was an old tin box lying in the middle of the old place. Hunter picked it up, as Shane and Blake began to walk around. Suddenly Blake called out, and everyone went over to where he was. Two gravestones stood there....and Hunters eyes filled with tears. His parents names were on them. They had died less than five years before, in a fire there. He opened the box, and there were pictures, of him as a baby, and them as young people, and later on. His birth certificate, family records and his first booties. The fire had not touched the tin box or it's contents. Blake put his hand on Hunters arm.

"Hunter, it's the time of miracles, bro. You got the best one of all."

"They were here, Blake, I saw them, talked to them."

"I believe you, we all do." Hunter held the box close to him. He leaned over the tombstones.

"Thank you, mom and dad. For sharing this holiday with me. Giving me your love, and letting me love you." He looked at the tin box. "Thank you for this present too. I shall always cherish it. I love you both, thank you." He turned away, as tears of both happiness and sorrow fell. The others followed him.

Later that night, there was the sounds of a key in the lock of the front door. The gang sneaked downstairs, ready to attack when they saw who was there, smiles broke out. There stood Cam and Sensai. Sensai as a human again.

"Cam, Sensai! What are you doing here?"

"We came to spend Christmas with our family, you."

"It's Christmas eve, and lets open presents!" Yelled Shane. So Cam and Sensei hung up their coats, and Hunter and Tori went into the small kitchen to make hot chocolate, as the boys began to light the candles. Sensai pulled out a camera and began to take pictures.

"Tori, this night, I give you the one thing I never given anyone before, no girl has had it. So it's not used. I offer you my heart. I offer you a future beside me, if you will have it, and me. I offer you all that I have, and a future filled with as much happiness as I can give you. I know I am not perfect, but I will do my best to make you happy. I'll never stray, or make you cry. Marry me, Tori." Tori turned and looked up at him. She smiled, and ruffled his hair, making it stand up more than it was.

"Hunter, I will take the most precious gift in the world, but I will never give it back. I offer you mine. I offer you all that I am. I have one other gift, but you will get that on our wedding night. I give you my heart. I offer to share your dreams, your future, to stand by you through whatever comes. I will always be faithful only to you. I will love you till the day I die, and even then I shall not stop. I will marry you, I love you Hunter." She had tears in her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. Just as he bent his head to kiss her, the pot began to boil over, and Cam stuck his head in the door.

"Oh sorry, you're burning the milk." He smiled and left, after taking the pot off the stove. Hunter turned to Tori.

"Now where were we?" Tori smiled up at him.

"I think I remember, if one more person comes in that door, I will kill them." She leaned up on her toes and pulled his head down, their lips touching, igniting a flame that threatened to burn the cabin down.

The End.......

A/N: I wish you all a merry christmas.


End file.
